Never
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: When you try to avoid trouble it always comes to find you. When Imogen makes a life changing discovery she soon realises who her friends are and more importantly who she shouldn't have trusted.
1. ColLapse

Imogen sat on her bed looking out of the window. She had married Connor a month ago and her mother still was unaware and cursing him every time she heard anything of him. She wondered about what life could or would have been if anything was different in a parallel life time. She held the test, with shaky hands; Positive. She looked behind her to see a small stream of tests all positive. There was no doubt not any more to hide behind and she wish she could but she had chosen to take the test all fourteen of them. She discarded the white plastic strip and pulled out her phone.

**_Dynasty: _**_'Have you done it yet?' 17:46  
__**Connor: **__'Where are you?' 18:24  
__**Mom:**_ _'I'll be back at seven' 18:25_

Her hands continued to shake, as she checked the time 19:25 her Mom was late was her first thought as her finger hovered over Dynasty's number. It wavered at the last minute and she sighed. _Why can't I just do it. _Luckily for her Dynasty had waited long enough and had decided to ring her. Her ring tone sounded for less than a minute before she answered.

"Hi." She said tamely.  
"Well? Are you?"  
"Uh.. Dyn."  
"Oh my.. god. I'll be over in ten minutes."  
"No, no stay there."  
"Im, I want to be there."  
"Hm.. Meet me in town? I want to get some air."  
"Ok. Have you told him?"  
"Told him what?"  
"You haven't! Imogen you married him."  
"Yes but what do you think I should do? Text him? Say oh hi by the way you're a dad? Or the simple I'm pregnant text?" Imogen snapped.  
"Jeeze calm down."  
"Sorry."  
"I'll meet you in twenty minutes ok babe?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bye."  
"See you then."

Imogen stood up slowly and pulled a draw from her bedside table. She threw the tests into it and jammed it back before changing her shirt and grabbing a coat.  
Her phone began to ring as she got off of the bus. _'Mom calling' _She rejected the call and continued to where she usually met Dynasty.  
"Bab, you're fifteen minutes late!" Dynasty said as she wrapped Imogen in a tight hug.  
"Sorry bus was late."  
Dynasty smiled at her and released her before sitting down on a nearby bench.  
"So, I invited Connor to meet us at 20:15 h-"  
"You did what!?"  
"I invi-"  
"I can't face him! I don't want to tell him. Not yet." Imogen said as she flung her hands to her forehead she felt as though she was about to scream, she didn't want to tell him. He wanted to be a Dad so badly and she didn't know what she wanted and so didn't know whether to tell him yes we're having a baby or no I'm pregnant but we're not keeping it or what ever else she could say.  
"Well, I could tell him you were feeling ill again?"  
"No, no it's ok thank you Dyn."  
"You're welcome."

20:15 Came and with it came Connor Mulgrew who looked as if he hadn't slept for at least a couple of nights.  
"Hey." Dynasty said giving Imogen a you-don't-have-to look.  
"Hiya."  
"Hi."  
The trio walked about here and there with really no place to go; recessions don't leave much for people to do and eventually Dynasty spoke.  
"Right, you look like shit. What's up Connor?"  
"Oh uh eh er."  
"Con?" Imogen asked.  
"My Mom... She had... A drink... She- She only had two glasses, she has been a state... Ever since."  
"Your Mom drank?! Oh my god, are you okay?" Imogen said forgetting herself.  
"She's worse, she threw out the liqueur glasses, everything to do with alcohol, she's... Ashamed." 

Imogen's phone broke out with sound once more. _'Mom calling'. _Imogen declined again.

"Oh my. Do you want to stay at mine?" A Liverpudlian accent sounded.  
"No, no Mom needs me."

Imogen felt queasy suddenly then dizzy suddenly she threw up all over her shoes before falling sideways just past her sick.

"Im? Im? Are you okay?! IMOGEN?!" Connor shouted.  
"Oh god, Connor call someone, ambulance anything!" Dynasty shouted panicked.


	2. Mallice

Beep. A cold, white room. Beep Distant voices, Unfamiliar voices. Beep. Scratchy sheets, someone breathing. Beep.

Imogen opened her eyes slowly, light flooded in and her sight was blurred for just a moment before a very familiar face swung into view just in front of hers, yet it wasn't so close that she felt uncomfortable. It was Connor.  
"Welcome back." He said with his normal happy voice.  
"Thanks." Imogen said before she cleared her throat and her eyes scanned for Dynasty who was asleep in a chair by the window.  
"She fell asleep about an hour ago. they haven't rung your Mom yet."  
"Mmm." Imogen replied still dazed.  
"I'll go get a nurse." He said before he kissed her forehead and walked out still wearing his scarf and coat as if all he had done was sit and stare.

* * *

Connor walked down a corridor which smelt like disinfectant, he sighed deeply before turning down to see a very blonde, very attractive very opposite-to-Imogen woman shouting at the nurse.  
"Could we have a nurse please." Connor asked tamely at the other side of the station hoping Sally hadn't seen him.  
"Yes of course who for?"  
"Imogen Stewart" He almost whispered.  
"Imogen Stewart did you say?" Said the nurse Sally was laying into. Connor hid inside his coat's collar and hoped Sally didn't recognise him as she turned in a lethal motion toward him.  
"YOU again? I thought Imogen had made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with scum like you!"  
Connor raised his head and spoke quietly with the nurse completely ignoring Sally until she caught up and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"What have you done to her this time!" She hissed.  
"Nothing!"  
"She hasn't been in one of these places since you gave her that... that scar."  
"I didn't do anything. We were-"  
"She wouldn't go anywhere with you."  
"_We _were in town with Dynasty when she just, threw up and passed out." Connor said before shaking her off and continuing down and into Imogen's room.

* * *

"You need to tell him Im." Dynasty said  
"Give me some time please Dyn."  
"Hmm he might find out here though. The Doctors can tell him just as much as they can tell your Mom."  
"Tell me what?" Connor said as he entered.  
"Nothin' just that me and Im are going to go shopping tomorrow after she gets out."  
"Oh. Your Mom's here." Connor said as he heard her heels clanking against the floor.  
_Shit _Imogen thought as she straightened up and shared a uh-oh glance with Dynasty. To their joint surprise it was just the nurse.

"Ah Mrs. Stewart. It's good that your awake." She said. Imogen winced as she said Mrs, she was sure her mother was nearby and she didn't want her to find out about any of it. The clanking restarted and before they knew it Sally stood in the door way. Once the Nurse had finished Sally glared around the room before speaking.  
"Get out, both of you." She barked.  
"Mom, I _want _them here."  
"You won't in a minute OUT!"  
"See ya later Im." Dynasty said as she tried to pull Connor toward the door.  
"I'm not going anywhere Dyn."  
"Con, It's ok." Imogen assured.  
"Con is it now? Since when did you two become so... chummy." Sally jeered.  
Dynasty kneed Connor and pushed him forward until she had successfully made him leave. He gave dirty looks to her threw out but she continued regardless.

"Right Imogen." Sally rounded on her daughter.  
"Hi Mom." Imogen said tamely.  
"What was he doing here? Hmm?"  
"He was just making sure that I'm okay Mom."  
"Why was that though Imogen." Imogen could tell her Mother was furious.  
"We're friends."  
"Then... Who is the Father?" Sally said pulling a pregnancy test from her bag.  
"What?" Imogen said inbetween gulps.  
"The Father of the baby don't play stupid." She said waving the test.  
"That isn't mine." Imogen lied.  
"Then whose is it?"  
"Dynasty's." Imogen grimaced as she lied further.  
"Hm."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"In between your pillow and duvet."  
"Ah yeah, Dynasty did it at ours, sorry Mom." She lied again.  
"Hm, well get some rest."  
"Yeah will do Mom."

Sally exited relieved she saw Dynasty and Connor just down the hall and decided to be malicious. She strode happily over to them a vicious grin smothered on her face.

"Well congratulations, slut. Can't keep your legs closed eh? Well keep away from my daughter." Sally said childishly before turning and walking off and out of the building.  
"Your pregnant Dynasty?" Connor asked confused.  
"No."  
"But...?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well now she's gone we can go back in c'mon Im might know."  
"Yeah.. might."

They walked together back down and into Imogen's room. Imogen was stood up and standing beside the window after having heard Sally's opinion of Dynasty's non-existent condition.

"Did you hear what your Mom said? No offence but she is such a bitch."  
"You're telling me." Imogen said distantly.  
"Why did she think that though? Why say it after she'd spoken to you and not when she first saw Dyn?"  
"I dunno Connor." Imogen said turning around to face him after wiping tears from her eyes that were just starting to form red rings.  
"What's wrong?" He said as he came up to her and hugged her before kissing her and looking directly into her eyes.  
"Nothing, just angry at Mom."  
"No, there's something else tell me." He said tenderly.  
"I've been discharged, I just want to go home Connor."  
"Im.. he-" Dynasty tried to plead  
"No, I want to go home."  
"Will you tell me when you're ready to tell me?" Connor asked his face showed his hurt.  
"Yes."  
"Get dressed, I'll go see if your Mom is still here."  
"Thanks Con."

Connor left quickly obviously bothered by Imogen's reluctance to share what ever was bothering her with him. _Doesn't she trust me?_


	3. Trust

_Do you trust me? Do you really TRUST me? Does our marriage count to you? Do you love me? Why couldn't you tell me whatever it is that is troubling you? Do you think I would be angry? Did you cheat on me? I don't care if you have. I wouldn't be angry at you. I never could be. Do you have to leave me? Does your scar bother you after all? It bothers me. The fact that I scarred perfection hurts me. Have I done something? Have I broken or betrayed your trust? I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY! _Connor thought as they sat in silence on the bus waiting to go to his house. Their stop came, they got off the bus, they said goodbye to Dynasty and it was obvious Dynasty knew the secret he was excluded from. _Why her? Why not me? I've given you the rest of my life, you've done the same so why can't I be trusted where she can? _They walked up the path in silence, Connor opened the door and listened for his Mother. No sound. He waved his wife in and they took up the stairs and into his room in the same deafening silence as on the bus. Imogen hadn't even uttered a word to Dynasty, the bus was loud other than that but even so he felt as if locked in a white padded room with handcuffs on his wrists. _Why won't you let me help you. Please I hate being powerless. _Connor sat down beside Imogen and she leant on his shoulder as he played with her hair. She soon began to cry loudly and painfully, he soothed her until she quietened but he just wanted to stand up and demand that she let him help her.  
"Shh, shh it's okay. I'm here it's okay, we're okay. It'll all be okay." Was his string of calming words but even he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.  
"No.. No it won't."  
"Shh, of course it will be, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"We're going to get through this no matter what it is. No matter how bad it seems I won't leave you." Connor said as he began to cry as he couldn't stand to hear her in such pain.  
"I-"  
"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I'm here." Connor said even though he desperately wanted to know.  
Imogen pulled away and turned her body so she was facing him, she gulped and looked threw cloudy eyes at Connor.  
"Pro-mise me."  
"Anything."  
"Pro-mise me it'll still be my choice."  
"Huh?"  
"Promise me."  
"I promise Im." Connor said as he put his arm on her leg and rubbed sincerely.  
"I'm... Pregnant Connor." She said after turning away.  
"Pregnant?"  
"Mmm." She said as she choked back a sob.

_A baby? Is that it? Just a baby. My god Imogen you scared me. Choice. It makes sense now she thought I'd try and force my own way on her make her do what ever it is I'd want. No Im, I'd never do that. Yes I want to be a Dad but only if you want to be a Mom._

"Imogen, I'd never make you do something you didn't want to do. We will face this together but it's your body and exams and all the other things we have to do. It's your choice. Our life but your choice."  
"Phew." Imogen said calming down and breaking out in a smile from ear to ear.  
"Come here you." Connor said as he held his arms out.

Imogen and Connor hugged until Christine returned home and slammed the front door shut alerting Connor to a foul mood. He kissed Imogen's forehead and ventured out into the unknown.

"Mom?"  
"In the Kitchen Connor."  
"Hey" Connor said with a smile.  
"Hi, is she staying for dinner?"  
"Wha, how did you know?"  
"Last time I checked you never creep down the stairs unless I'm in bed or Imogen's up there."  
"Oh, you don't mind do you?"  
"Of course I don't you already asked me last week."  
"Oh.. Yeah." Connor said with a smirk.  
"Well is she staying for dinner?"  
"I'll check thanks Mom."  
"Hm."

Connor raced back up the stairs and opened his bedroom door.  
"You hungry?"  
"Nope, nauseous yes, hungry no."  
"Well please don't be sick on my laptop!" He said jokily.  
"I wouldn't dare." She said with a wink  
"Right I'd better tell Mom that you're not hungry B.R.B" He said before scooting off.

Imogen, happier than before picked up three sheets of card from on the floor and quickly make the orange, green and yellow look like sick before putting it on his keyboard and screen, she sniggered to herself before whipping her phone out to text Dynasty.

_**Imogen;** Told him. His fine with it. His barely mentioned it tho.  
**Dynasty: **Oh maybe he thinks your_ jokin'**  
****_Imogen: _**_No, he know's I'm serious.  
**Dynasty: **Oh babe do you think his processed it yet? the baby bomb is a lot to take in.  
**Imogen:**_ _I dunno' hope he has, he seems as if its better than expected, maybe he thought I was dying or something?  
**Dynasty: **__Well try and talk about it? K? I gotta go babe, text you after my film.  
_


End file.
